Ceux qu'ils ont choisis
by Celia Anges
Summary: One shot. Que se seraitil passé si Lily Evans avait épousé Remus Lupin et non James Potter ? Les choix de Lily... et de Lord Voldemort.


**Ceux qu'ils ont choisis**

_Que se serait-il passé si Lily Evans avait épousé Remus Lupin et non James Potter ? Oneshot. Les choix de Lily... et de Lord Voldemort._

Elle avait dû faire un choix.

Il y avait eu James. James était le profil type de l´étudiant beau, doué, populaire et drôle. Il semblait toujours attirer les problèmes mais avait un réel don pour s'en dépêtrer et se montrer à son avantage par la même occasion. Il charmait les étudiantes de la quatrième à la septième année avec une facilité déconcertante, tandis qu´il attendait que celle qu'il désirait vraiment lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard autre que les regards froids et sévères qu´elle ne lui jetait que trop souvent. Il l'avait attirée bien entendu, tout comme toutes ces autres filles de Poudlard, et peut- être même d'ailleurs. Elle avait même tenté de s´imaginer passer sa vie à ses côtés lorsqu´ils étaient sortis ensemble une année, mais elle avait eu beau faire, elle ne se voyait pas fonder une vie stable en l'épousant. Il n'était pas assez stable lui-même et bien trop casse-cou, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à le suivre à ce train de vie. Ah les quatre cents coups des Maraudeurs !

Les Maraudeurs. Sirius était un peu comme James, un coureur plein de charme mais rempli de bonnes intentions lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas des Serpentards. Il était un ami fidèle sur qui l´on pouvait compter, dans n'importe quelle situation. Peter quant à lui était le suiveur de la bande, un peu empoté et pas véritablement doué, sauf en Enchantements où, il fallait bien le dire, il les surprit plus d´une fois. Les Maraudeurs. Il n'y avait pas que James qui l'avait attirée dans ce groupe de fanfarons.

Il y avait aussi eu Remus. Oui Remus. Il était tellement différent de James et de Sirius. Il était davantage comme elle. Il était tout de sagesse, douceur, sensibilité, intuition et intelligence. Ils avaient tellement plus en commun et elle s'en était rapidement aperçue. Il dégageait toujours cette aura de bienveillance qui la réconfortait, l'apaisait et la rassurait. Il était le sage de la bande certes, mais y méritait bien sa place, car sous ses airs sérieux et matures se cachait un jeune homme qui aimait rire et s'amuser, profiter de la vie.

Elle l'avait choisi lui. Choisi pour tout ce qu'il lui apportait, pour tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner en retour, pour la sérénité dont elle avait besoin, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais surtout, au- delà de ces besoins terre-à-terre, pour l'amour. Car c'était lui qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Qu'il soit lycanthrope ne la gênait pas, c'était juste une question d'organisation pour les lunes. Et peut-être qu'un jour ils trouveraient une potion capable de maîtriser les effets de la transformation...

Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse de sa vie, malgré la menace de Voldemort qui planait sur leurs vies.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une tendre caresse sur sa main. Ses yeux verts se refocalisèrent sur le monde et croisèrent le regard de son époux. Elle lui sourit et continua à manger son petit déjeuner. Elle aimait tout lui dire en un regard, en un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

Finalement, sa voix rauque mais douce brisa le silence :  
- « J'ai croisé James hier. » Remus était rentré tard dans la nuit et n´avait pu lui en parler avant.  
- « Ah oui, comment va-t-il ? » s´enquit Lily.  
- « Il sortait de la poste après avoir envoyé je ne sais combien de faire part de naissance ! »  
- « Ca y est ? Leur bébé est né ? »  
- « Oui, hier matin. James est tellement fier ! Ah si tu l'avais vu. Peut-être qu'il va s'assagir un peu maintenant. »  
- « En supposant que ce soit possible ! » rit Lily. Dans combien d'aventures rocambolesques James Potter l'avait entraînée ! Ils étaient restés des amis très proches. Ils étaient faits pour être amis oui, à la manière d'un frère et d'une sœur. « Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »  
- « Un garçon. Ils l'ont appelé Harry. Apparemment il a les yeux bleus de Magnolia et déjà les cheveux de James –ça promet. »  
- « Harry Potter. Ça sonne bien. »  
- « Harry _James_ Potter s'il vous plait ! »  
- « Et comment va Magnolia ? »  
- « James m'a dit qu'elle se porte bien et qu'ils sont comblés. »  
Lily sourit. Remus et elle aussi étaient comblés.  
- « Il faudra qu'on aille les voir tous les trois. Et je suis si heureuse que James ait finalement trouvé le bonheur en couple et en famille... Je me suis toujours sentie mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il avait du mal à accepter notre rupture. »  
- « C'est du passé maintenant. Et tout le monde sait qu'il est fol amoureux de Magny. On ne peut pas toujours faire confiance en notre cœur adolescent. »  
- « Oh ça je le sais. Et je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir écouté. » Remus lui sourit et embrassa sa main.  
- « Bon, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Arabella va nous attendre. »  
- « Oh tiens, à propos, j'ai complètement oublié : j'ai vu Dumbledore hier au QG de l'Ordre. Il m'a demandé de prêter quelques uns de nos livres à Alice et Franck, ils en ont besoin. »  
- « Allons-y avant alors. » proposa Remus.

Ils débarrassèrent la table du petit-déjeuner et montèrent à la chambre de leur bébé. Gallia° venait de fêter son premier anniversaire. Elle avait les yeux verts de sa maman, éveillés et curieux, et les cheveux bruns de son papa, encadrant son visage rond de petites boucles soyeuses. Ils la confièrent à sa nourrice et transplanèrent à la maison des Londubat.

La vue qui s'offrit alors à eux les paralysa d'horreur. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait sinistrement au-dessus de la maison détruite… il ne restait plus que des ruines, la maison semblait avoir été soufflée par une explosion.  
- « Oh, Merlin. Oh pitié non… » murmura Lily d´une voix à peine audible, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. La voix lui manqua alors que des griffes acérées s´emparaient de sa gorge, la serrant abominablement et la mettant à sang, et qu´une main glacée sans pitié cherchait à étouffer son cœur, l´empêchant de battre. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler, et à côté d´elle Remus tremblait. Il serra finalement la main de Lily dans la sienne et ils avancèrent dans les décombres, espérant y trouver des survivants. Lily s'arrêta juste devant le cadavre de Franck et blottit son visage dans le cou de Remus.  
- « L'Avada. » murmura-t-il.  
Il tint doucement les épaules de Lily et ils continuèrent leur progression à travers les macabres ruines. Ils trouvèrent le corps d'Alice un peu plus loin.  
- « Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Oh Neville... » Mais à cet instant un hurlement de bébé leur parvint. Étonnés, incrédules, soudain fous de joie et d´espérance au milieu de ce chaos, ils se précipitèrent dans la direction des cris. Remus dégagea quelques poutres et ils découvrirent le landau du petit Neville. Lily le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le réconforter.  
- « Là petit ange, ne pleure plus. »  
Il était sain et sauf.  
- « Par quel miracle… » s´interrogea Remus. Ils remarquèrent alors, à leur plus grand étonnement, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair rougeoyer sur son front.

Lord Voldemort venait de marquer son égal.

_° Gallia signifie source de joie_


End file.
